


Our Love Is an Everlasting Hourglass

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Love, Pillow Talk, Some Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On a night after their reunion, reflecting on Andy's mortality, Andy and Quynh remind one another that as long as they're together, time has little meaning.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Our Love Is an Everlasting Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission for flufftober!
> 
> Day 2: Comfort

“I know,” she whispers into the black strands draping across her ear. “I can’t imagine...I…” Andy is at a loss for words. She CAN imagine, has seen and felt enough to know what Quynh has gone through.

She’s dreamt of her for hundreds of years, knowing her lungs fill with water and empty out again only for the cycle to repeat in an endless torture until she was free. The only thing she didn’t know was when and how, seeing as her mortality took that ability away. She was left in the dark, unknowing and yearning to even see her love again.

They're lying in bed, the moon high and illuminating the room as darkness looms over Paris. Thanks to Nile, Andy has seen Quynh again with a less than savory first meeting, but a warm and delicious welcoming once the heat of rage and anger dissipates with long, aching gazes where the world slips away and it's just Andy and Quynh.

Quynh takes the arm has she draping over her waist, taking it to tighten until her hand expands over the warmth of her stomach. She turns her face, capturing Andy’s lips in a searing kiss that says more of their love than words ever could.

“You don’t have to imagine anymore.” Quynh nuzzles her cheek. “I don’t want to live...to speak of those days any longer.” She twists in the cage Andy’s made, pressing her naked body to Andy’s, tangling her legs between hers. “I just want us, what we can have with the time that’s left.”

Andy sweeps fingers through long, dark velvety strands, forcing her mind to remember the feel, the texture of her hair between her fingers. She’s always imagined the time they would reunite, but she always thought it would be far different. That her shortening life wouldn’t be of concern. It was, though, in every way. It was in the way Quynh’s arms came around her, holding her as if she was a fragile piece of glass that could shatter with just enough force.

“I’m sorry,” Andy whispers. She's not completely certain of her apology, just that she's remorseful of how long it's taken for their meeting, that she's somehow failed Quynh all these ears.

Quynh frowns, her dark eyes deep with a sadness she hasn’t seen since Lykon’s death. “No.” She shakes her head. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

Andy laughs, it’s a humorless sound, as tears pool in her eyes. “Mortality is a bitch, she couldn’t wait at least a few more centuries so we could be together?” Five hundred years between them was long enough; she wants more.

“It is fate.” Quynh’s response hangs in the air, thick and profound with the reality. She’s not wishing to believe the truth, even as she knows it’s right. “We were meant for this. Like this.” A palm trails up Andy’s bare back, fingernails slipping down her spine, enticing an array of shivers through her body. “And that’s okay.”

She leans into the comfort, arching her back to force a firmer touch, and tips toward her to catch her lips in a soft kiss. It’s not the long, eternal years she was hoping for, but it was enough to know she would have Quynh with her, even when her days were numbered.

“You don’t feel cheated? Not even a little?” Andy asks between little, delicate kisses that warm her from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes.

“I would only feel cheated, if after all this time when I finally resurface, you were gone.”

“Well I’m not.” The answer is simple, perhaps unnecessary, but heavy with promise that she's here for a while yet.

Quynh’s arms tighten around her back, fingers expanding out until they touch the top of her bottom and smooth along warm flesh. “Mine.” She squeezes softly to accentuate her meaning.

“I am yours,” Andy promises with a breathy chuckle. “And you’re mine.”

“I am yours,” Quynh echoes with a smile. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
